


[珉佑] 分手後的曖昧關係

by Lena526



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena526/pseuds/Lena526
Summary: ＊提問箱點梗＊參考anan日雜2020QA影片的牽牽小手＊偽現背＊圓佑第一人稱敘述＊不是BE，沒有後續
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Jeon Wonwoo
Kudos: 3





	[珉佑] 分手後的曖昧關係

金珉奎抽到我的時候，成員們你一言我一語都說珉奎很喜歡我，大概會有講一大堆想說的話，其實我很緊張卻也很期待。

他大家反駁說，自己不是大家都喜歡嗎？

我因為緊張而調侃了他，但他是真的很喜歡我，只是我沒什麼立場說這話就是了⋯⋯

因為是說對方優點的環節，綜藝節目上大多都會要求兩人要手牽手，以示真誠，所以很自然地就伸手了⋯⋯

「牽手嗎？」

聽到他說出這句話的時候，我很確定心跳肯定漏了不只一拍，才趕緊將手縮回來背到背後。

「手拿出來⋯」我微微搖頭示意自己不願意，結果其他人又在瞎起鬨，唉咦唉咦地說還不牽、多沒誠意啊！之類的話。

「牽手吧！」看著他懸在半空中的雙手，牽也尷尬，但是不牽更尷尬，所以還是將手伸了出去，馬上就被有點霸道地拉了過去。

嘴角半揚不揚的，大概是在掩飾自己內心的欣喜，而我也是，用著尷尬又不失禮的貓貓假笑說了句“待會就輪到你們了⋯”這樣一點也不可愛的話。

不過他似乎一點都不在乎，只是直直地看著我；他當然不會在乎別人，他眼裡只有我，也從來沒有移開目光任何一秒，還說過在他眼裡我怎樣都可愛。

＊

練習生時期，他在某天拉著我到某個小間，抓著我的雙手，用很緊張的眼神看著我，第一句就是對不起，搞得我一頭霧水⋯⋯

「哥，對不起⋯我知道自己的性向是正常的，哥一定也是。但是⋯我、我好像喜歡上你了⋯」講著講著一副欲哭的樣子，像是做錯事的狗狗，垂著耳朵等著挨主人的罵。

摸了摸頭安撫他的情緒，「珉奎不用道歉，喜歡不分男女，也不分對錯，我倒是想知道你為什麼喜歡我？」

「哥看起來一臉就很聰明的樣子！尤、尤其是戴眼鏡的時候，真的很好看⋯⋯不像我就是一副傻傻的模樣；還有在rap的時候的低沉嗓音，但是唱歌的時候又很溫柔圓滑⋯⋯」聽到這我忍不住噗嗤地笑了出來，真摯得可愛，「什麼啊⋯我可是很認真地在回答哥的問題，為什麼笑我！」

弟弟氣急敗壞的樣子沒少見，以往都會趕緊安撫，這次卻有了想逗弄對方的壞心思，「看來珉奎都在偷偷觀察我呢⋯⋯練習的時候都不認真喔～」

「我有認真練習！這次的評價我可是拿了B+，有進步的！而且觀察喜歡的人有什麼不對，總是會在意的嘛⋯⋯尤其是和順榮哥一起的時候⋯」最後一句話說得很小聲，嘀嘀咕咕地像是在發牢騷，但還是被我聽到權順榮的名字。

小孩吃醋了呢⋯⋯我在心裡竊喜，但是假裝皺眉將耳朵靠近，「尤其什麼⋯？唔！」卻突然被緊緊抱住，甚至覺得有點疼。

「說了這麼多，哥願不願意接受我的喜歡，如果不能接受，我會慢慢收回那些愛意，不讓你困擾；如果你願意⋯⋯」「我接受喔⋯」此話一出，他抓著我的肩把我從懷裡推出，用著不可置信、又驚又喜的滑稽表情看著我。

一會兒又將我摟進懷裡，我都覺得自己要散架了⋯⋯「金珉奎⋯你能不能輕點，你哥我要支離破碎了。」聽到這話，才訕訕地放鬆令我窒息的雙臂，不好意思地揉揉被捏疼的肩膀。

起出只是覺得接受也沒關係(這麼可愛又專情的弟弟)，畢竟自己本來就是同性戀，但是我錯估了自己的懦弱膽小。

＊

公司告訴我們出道日的時間正好是他生日前一天。

「哥！熬了這麼久，我們終於要出道了！」整個人像興奮的大狗狗撲上來抱住我。

給獎勵一般地揉了揉他的頭頂，「對啊⋯珉奎也長大了不少，也變得更成熟了呢！」結果換來可愛的不滿。

變得比自己高大的弟弟嘟著嘴牢騷，「明明哥還都只當我是小孩，不願意跟我做，親吻也是很偶爾才有，我都要懷疑只有我喜歡哥了⋯」

「真拿你沒辦法⋯」抓住腰間的衣料，踮了踮腳，軟軟的吻落在他嘟得高高的唇上，額頭順勢靠了上去，「得做/愛珉奎才覺得哥哥喜歡你嗎？」呼出的每一口氣都變得曖昧。

也不知怎的，神鬼差使一般地拉起厚實的雙手往自己的沒什麼肉的腰間和屁股上放，下身更直接貼上對方有意無意地磨蹭。

如此貼近，能明顯感受到他的驚慌失措，還有逐漸上頭的情慾，「哥⋯真的可以嗎？」雙手有些顫抖，熱度也越來越高。

真是的⋯怎麼到了緊要關頭卻退縮了呢⋯⋯我都這樣主動了！心中有一股無名火在燒，雙手環住他的脖子，將人壓近自己，洩恨一般地咬了一口耳垂並說了句話。

「禮物都親自送上門了，有不收的理由嗎？」

還沒來得及反應和反駁，立刻被壓倒在身下，嘴巴就被毫無技巧又強硬的親吻堵上，唾液交換的水聲在耳畔無限放大，一下子被親得喘不過氣，腦袋暈暈乎乎的。

親吻蔓延開到筋絡分明的頸側，虎牙嗑在喉結和鎖骨上，那雙炙熱的大手趁著我喘氣失神時，從衣襬襲擊胸前的兩粒乳肉。

「嗯啊！」突如其來的動作讓從來沒有受過這種刺激的我全身機靈地顫了好大一下，呻吟也不小心從嘴裡抖了出來。

「哥哥的乳頭好敏感，喘息呻吟也好色情，珉奎應該是第一個看到這樣淫蕩的哥哥吧？」幾句挑逗的時間，他已經將我扒個精光，像個對處處都充滿好奇的孩子開始探索我的身體。

不管體型還是力氣，我都比不過他，更別說現在這個樣子，軟著身子任由他擺佈，有點羞恥。

但是撇開哥哥弟弟關係還有並非正常的男女關係，只是我和他，全圓佑和金珉奎的交融，可以軟著嗓子叫著他的名字撒嬌，這令我感到滿足。

似乎發現我的思緒不在他身上，警告一般咬了口後頸留下淺淺的牙印，「在想什麼？明明是哥先撩撥我的，現在卻不專心，珉奎會很難過的⋯」語氣滿是委屈，可小穴裡肥肥的兩根手指一找到敏感點就肆無忌憚地往裡戳。

「哈、珉奎⋯別那麼著急，我不會逃跑的，所以⋯啊⋯⋯好脹、三根太多了⋯唔。」

光是兩根手指就覺得異物感極為明顯，他卻躍躍欲試地又塞進一根手指，即便他跟我說過他已經找了很多片子預習，保證能好好完成初次的歡愛，但是小穴傳來的腫脹疼痛硬是把我從酥麻的快感中拉出，實戰果然還是需要經驗，後悔自己沒有一點一點教他。

他現在就是匹脫韁野馬，是阻止不了了，只能放任朝著自己狂奔。

正當我以為他自己停下急促的腳步而稍有放鬆時，那句雲淡風輕般的葷話，馬上觸動了我腦內的警鈴，「既然三根手指太多，我想我這一根應該可以剛剛好的滿足你吧？」

只不過太晚了⋯⋯

厚實的雙手扣住我的腰，用著尺寸更大的性器死命地往深處撞擊，強行操開緊緊包裹他的穴肉，似乎都要頂到肚子裡頭了。

「啊嗯慢點、哈⋯再這樣、下去⋯啊、要去了⋯⋯唔、珉奎⋯」

我喊著他的名字在他插入不到幾分鐘的功夫就射了⋯因為忙著最後一次評價的練習，沒有時間好好發洩而濃稠黏膩的精液掛在小腹上。然而他沒有因為我射了而痙攣的身體停下動作，一點喘息的機會都不給我，馬上撈起幾乎發軟的雙腿掛在肩上繼續埋頭苦幹。

嘴裡的葷話也沒停，「哥好淫蕩⋯我才進去沒多久就射了呢～真的好可愛⋯其實我也快不行了⋯哥夾得我好爽，等下我們一起發洩出來好嗎⋯」

其實抽掉快感，我是逐漸感到害怕的，雖然隱約感覺得出來，尤其在我屢次拒絕後又擅自勾引的情況下，他壓抑許久而且原本就旺盛的性慾一下子爆發，再加上沒有任何實際的經驗，只是一股腦地將過多的情慾和片子裡學到的皮毛往我身上傾倒。

「唔、珉奎⋯抱抱我⋯」我伸出無力顫抖的手虛虛地勾上他的後頸，渴望得到一點慰藉。

厚實粗壯的雙臂立馬將我圈住，他換了姿勢讓我坐到腿上，這讓性器埋得更深，幾乎要無法呼吸，直到他又開始動作⋯⋯

雖然是第一次，但是在體內抽插幾個來回，也慢慢摸透我的敏感帶，時而淺淺地磨著早已沒了褶皺的穴口，更多的是一絲猶豫都沒有地頂撞熟爛的敏感軟肉。

大概是覺得自己的聲音越來越浪，也擔心被其他人發現，便張嘴咬住他的肩膀，讓呻吟變成沉悶的咽嗚和鼻息。

「哥的聲音很好聽的⋯⋯嘶一為什麼要忍著呢⋯」聽到吃痛的聲音，我慌張地趕緊鬆口，「對不起、弄痛你⋯嗯啊一一不行⋯珉奎、太快了⋯又要、要出來了⋯⋯」

他肯定是故意的⋯就為了要聽那些不堪入耳的嬌嗔。

弓起腰要到達高潮頂點時，腫脹的性器連同鈴口被大手包裹著，「哥，我也快到了⋯你再忍一下⋯唔、放鬆一點⋯」一說完就又是十來下深入淺出的抽插。

我真的覺得自己要不行了⋯⋯生理淚水不斷湧出，嘴裡剩下斷斷續續的推拖和他喜歡的聲音，這樣緊繃羞恥的狀態直到他呼出長長的低喘才解除。

半萎的性器還沒退出，滿當當的精液在溫熱的穴內似乎發酵著，讓我有種不快點清理就要懷孕的錯覺。我像洩氣的皮球掛在弟弟身上，他突然緊緊摟住我，和初次告白一樣劈頭又是一句道歉，正想著我這個樣子要怎麼安慰時，「哥、對不起⋯再一次就好⋯」腦內的警鈴在聽到他的話後又再次響起。

即便大腦告訴我危險，但是我全身無力，還被箍在懷裡，小穴還含著逐漸脹大的兇器，根本無法做出任何反應，接著就又被操得欲仙欲死。

他把在片子裡看過的“做”法，全在我身上實踐了一輪，直到他再一次交代在我體內才罷休。我則是直接失去意識，之後的印象完全空白一片，再有意識的時候已經是我躺在床上，睜眼就看到崔勝哲迷樣的笑容。

他是唯一知道我們的關係的人。

「珉奎擔心自己留不住你，直接找我幫你請假，我跟公司說你感冒在宿舍，別給我玩遊戲好好休息！不過我料你應該也動不了啦⋯被拉著做了這麼久⋯⋯真是佩服金珉奎這精力旺盛的小子。」最後還是免不了被調侃幾句。

哼。金珉奎這小子還會擔心我的身體，那抓著我又做了這麼久是什麼意思⋯⋯想到就來氣！

之後我冷落他至少一個禮拜，也不管其他人覺不覺得尷尬，就像一對小學生情侶，而我是那個賭氣鬧彆扭的女孩，他則是不停想方設法討好挽回的男孩。

當然，最後我還是原諒他了，他用在出道前絕對禁慾的條件換來的。

＊

他本來就黏人，這件事大家都知道，但我發覺他越來越得寸進尺，私底下就算了，在大家都在場的場合，甚至有鏡頭的時候，一點也不節制。

訓了他好幾次，都說會注意，也不見他有心要改的樣子。

我不希望其他人知道我們兩個不健全的關係，去影響拖累隊友或是導致團體有不好的風評，而他就是一副毫不在乎的模樣，就我一個人戰戰兢兢地隱瞞真相。

-

我們偶爾會在半夜練習結束後一起洗澡。兩人站在花灑下，他從背後擁抱著我，輕輕啄吻我的側頸，一邊說著要我別擔心的話。

「我覺得他們不會起疑的，我就是個愛黏人的弟弟而已，哥也不要這麼緊繃，放輕鬆一點，你這麼不自然，他們反而覺得奇怪呢～」

我正思考他的話其實也沒錯，不安份的雙手又在身上游移，頂在臀縫的性器也有抬頭的跡象，打算拒絕的時候⋯⋯

「我知道明天有拍攝，不插入的，哥用腿幫我就好⋯可以嗎？」撒嬌一般地窩在肩窩，叫我如何拒絕他，只好側過頭親吻表示同意。

因為站著的關係，雙手撐著牆的同時，我得踮腳尖折著腰將屁股撅得比平常更高，好讓他的性器可以剛好插進腿間。

腿交和直接進入雖然感覺很相似，不過還是很不一樣，性器同時摩擦柱身和會陰，讓我覺得後面空虛難耐，但是又拉不下臉說想要，下意識把雙腿夾得更緊。

他的吻散落在我的背上，一隻手臂架著我，以免我因為腿軟而倒地，另一隻手揉捏著我的胸部。

「每個地方都染得粉粉的，好可愛⋯哥全身真的都好敏感，尤其是乳頭⋯會不會以後穿衣服都得貼創可貼啊？」

「那、你就不要再玩了啊⋯⋯哈、嗯啊⋯⋯要射了⋯唔嗯⋯」他如願放過了我的胸部，掐著我的腰加快抽插速度，每撞一下我覺得我快暈了⋯

磁磚沾到水變得濕濕滑滑的，雙手攀不牢身體一點一點滑落，他馬上棲身把我撈進懷裡，粗喘在我耳畔炸開，熱氣弄得我縮了幾次脖子，他又壞心眼舔了幾口，我就這麼射了。

一如既往，他又拉著我操了好久，我都已經射不出什麼了才發洩出來。每每到這個時候，都覺得當時輕率地答應和他在一起是個錯誤⋯⋯簡直要命。

＊

後來團隊的成績有了起色，也受到各界關注喜愛，通告、代言、演唱會、海外行程一個接一個，我們能單獨好好交流的時間也被壓縮了許多，生理方面的需求當然沒能獲得太多的滿足。

不過我本來就不是一個性慾旺盛的人，簡單的肢體接觸就可以很滿足，可他不是，能忍耐的極限至多一個月，超過就每天糾纏著說想做，即便是在演唱會後台待機時也不放過，我想那就是導致我們分裂的原因吧⋯⋯

台上是主唱隊在演唱，表演隊在後台台下待機，而我們黑砲隊壓後，不過妝髮都已經重新補過，服裝也換好了，在休息室等工作人員的傳喚。

他突然拉著我躲進更衣室，一進去就把我壓制在牆上，托住我的屁股，用褲襠那包東西蹭我，眼神語氣都很無辜，我只覺得他在無理取鬧，明明晚上有的是時間⋯⋯

「拜託嘛⋯珉奎這次會很快的⋯誰讓cody姐姐給你穿這麼慾的服裝，細腰長腿還有鎖骨都大剌剌的，真不想給粉絲們看到⋯⋯」說完立馬一個深吻堵住嘴，不讓我再有反駁的機會，雙手幾個動作就解開兩人的褲子，沒什麼肉的大腿掛不住鬆垮的褲頭，便直接滑到地上了。

我當然有試著掙脫，可是我再怎麼扭怎麼搥打，他都無動於衷，甚至直接抓起我的腿，一下就是三根手指擴張我的後面，我吃痛咬了他的唇。

「我說了，我不會不跟你做，但不是現在，你就這麼不能忍嗎？」

「可是⋯可是我⋯」他可是半天說不出個所以然，一副要哭的樣子。

劃破這怪異氣氛的是忽然開門進來的忙內，「奇怪⋯我的皮帶呢⋯⋯啊！米安米安⋯你們繼續⋯⋯」撞見我們這副不堪的畫面，輕輕闔上門退了出去。

我直接氣哭了，被成員看到，而且還是年紀最小的李燦，我一直以來的隱瞞到底是為了什麼，甩了他一巴掌，強行掙脫，對於他的任何動作行為不管不顧，穿上褲子，也不管妝是不是會花掉讓我看起來很滑稽，伸手胡亂抹掉眼淚，冷冷地看著他丟下一句“我們分了吧”，逕自走了。

當晚的慶功宴，他沒有坐在我旁邊，而是去黏著李知勳，他喝了很多幾乎醉得不醒人事。如果是之前，就會在喝得微醺時，兩個人先溜回飯店，好好地做個幾次，洗好澡窩在床上一陣子才各自回房，甚至就一起睡著了，這是我們長久以來達成的默契，我不曉得其他人是否察覺我們的不妥。

慶功宴結束，回到飯店他打了好多通電話我都沒有理會，結果他就直接找上門了，滿身酒氣的。我像隻不親人的貓對他充滿敵意和不信任，他無視了那些上前就抱住我，像初次擁抱要把我揉進他的身體一樣，只是情況不同了。

「哥、對不起，做了你討厭的事情，還讓你丟臉了⋯只是我還是會當那個黏人的弟弟，也會繼續喜歡你的，你不能接受的話，拒絕、逃跑，甚至厭惡都沒關係，直到你願意正視、原諒我為止。」

說完便鬆開我，用憔悴的臉扯著滑稽的嘴角，輕輕說了句晚安就走掉了。

＊

我們退回到只是哥哥弟弟的關係，其實過了好一陣子我也釋懷了許多，但也沒說要原諒他，因為一想到還是沒由來的氣，氣他不懂事，氣他不知道我遮掩得多辛苦。

我還是喜歡他，只是他明我暗，也還沒準備好再一次成為戀人關係。他還是像往常一樣，互動上也沒什麼變化，倒是兩人獨處的時間減少很多，一方面是怕自己覺得尷尬，另一方面是擔心他突如其來的“邀請”我會不曉得怎麼拒絕。

不過這似乎變成他手裡的把柄，動不動就摩挲我的腰或是揉屁股，故意在我耳邊喘氣或是用他自豪的那裡頂著我，就為了看我“有趣”的反應，再極度壞心眼地停止動作，吹著口哨飄走。

什麼可以拒絕、逃跑、厭惡，根本反應的時間都不給我(反射弧太長)，要我怎麼做到！

這次更是趁著在鏡頭前戲弄我⋯⋯

他牽著我的手，手指不停在我掌心搔摳，「⋯⋯還有圓佑的低音讓粉絲們很心動，我覺得這很好。」語畢，放開我的手，張開雙臂要我跟他擁抱，本想著就是單純抱一下，在鏡頭前他不會亂來，便上前回應。

「不過哥的低音在床上更讓珉奎心動呢⋯⋯」

**Author's Note:**

> p.s.其實他們在一起的時候，所有人都知道，這麼明顯誰不知道，是哲哲要孩子們別戳破的；小奎也參與其中，他覺得哥哥這樣緊張兮兮的很可愛
> 
> 哲：既然他想隱瞞，就讓他玩去囉～


End file.
